


The Lord, The Lieutenant, and The Champion

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: The Comfort of the Dark (Kayden, Mairon & Melkor) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Lords AU, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, possibly smut too, there might be graphic violence, this fic just kind of took a life of its own, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: Kayden receives a warning in a dream and is gifted a new set of armor for the incoming storm





	1. Chapter 1

There were times when Kayden felt out of place, like a souvenir picked up and put on display as a whim, in her position in Angband. She knew, or thought, that her lord only did things for a reason, but she could not shake the feeling of being out of place that crawled along her skin and whispered against her ear, bringing itself to life in mind. The mutterings of the orcs and balrogs when they saw only furthered the doubt to all corners of her mind.

Walking down one of the tower halls, Kayden decided to try something new on her regular patrol route, and veered to the right towards the staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time, Kayden noticed the orcs all moving away from her when they saw her. Frowning, Kayden realized that the orcs looked fearful when they saw her coming, and smiled, feeling more pleased than she thought she would at the fact. Reaching the top, Kayden felt her shoulders sag in relief when she saw no one else was on the top of the tower. Breathing in the air of Angband, Kayden sat down, feet dangling over the ledge, and simply let her mind wander.

Before Kayden knew it, the sky was dark and she was staring at the stars and clouds, her mind feeling more calm than before, when a soothing voice spoke from behind her, “My own, dear lieutenant, what could possibly have caused you to sit up here in this weather for so long?”

Kayden jerked and looked over her shoulder, jaw slacking some at the appearance of her commander. She didn’t know why, but it still surprised her when she saw in casual clothing. Not the array of finery that had adorned him when she was first in his presence, nor the dark armor that he had worn when he called her to his side. While his robes were still, much finer than many had the chance of getting in Angband, they were functional and the finery was mostly in small details.

Gold, red, and black. As always Kayden thought before she shrugged one shoulder, “I was thinking,” she said simply before looking to the horizon once more. Only now was she aware of the chill seeping into her bones, causing her to shudder slightly, “My apologies my lord,” Kayden said as she stood and turned to face him, “I did not realize I had been away from my duties for so long.”

“There is no need for that,” Mairon said with a slight frown. Taking a few swift strides to stand in front of Kayden, Mairon touched her cheek gently, “What brought this on, dear lieutenant of fury?” he asked quietly, aware that no orcs or other servants would be coming to the top of the tower anytime soon after he looks he gave them. He had a feeling he knew what she was thinking of since she came to a high point, and Mairon had heard some of the mutterings about her from orcs. Brushing her hair back, Mairon felt very pleased when Kayden tilted her head into the touch, “Why so formal as well?”

Kayden sighed and looked at her commander, an almost amused look on her face, “I doubt that my lord does not know every rumor or piece of gossip spoken in your fortresses,” she said, content to bask in the warmth of his touch. “I do have one question for you, if I may?” She asked, finally meeting his eyes of molten amber.  
Running his hand to her wrist, Mairon pulled Kayden a couple steps closer to him, “Of course you may ask. You are my lieutenant after all,” He said, giving her a small, almost rare to see smile.

“That is just it,” Kayden murmured, “Why did you pick me for a lieutenant? Was it because of my heritage?” she asked, almost afraid of what his answer would be.

Mairon paused in that moment, his whole body stilling as he stared at Kayden. Then, as if metal melting, he relaxed and drew her almost into him, “Oh, oh no my lieutenant. I did not pick you for such a reason, but because of you. How you acted and your strength, of will and of body, those were all reasons why I chose you,” he told her gently. Although he was not sure who had started certain rumors about his wild lieutenant, Mairon made a silent promise to destroy them for putting such poisonous thoughts into the air where she would hear them.

Kayden felt her whole body relax under her commanders touch and looked up at him for a few moments, “Thank you my lord,” she said quietly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Of course oh fury,” Mairon murmured when Melkor entered his mind. ‘My lord what do you need?’ he thought as he absently-mindedly ran one of his hands through Kayden’s hair.

‘Where are you? I need your input on the most recent strategy the council has planned. Of which you were oddly absent from,’ Melkor voiced sounded in Mairons head, the last sentence full of some sort of humor.

‘I was dealing with some important matters involving my lieutenant, but I will be there shortly,’ Mairon told him, surprised at what Melkor said afterwards.

‘Well, bring her with you. You seem to place confidence in her, so I would like to she if she has any input as well,’ the amused tone now underlined with a curious one.

Narrowing his eyes before looking at Kayden, he ran his hand down her check and then turned and beckoned her to follow him, “We have been summoned, and it would be best to not keep our lord waiting,” and began walking. Kayden quickly caught up to him and the two strode down the hallways quickly, though she made sure he was in front of her while she pondered on why the summons included her. 

Kayden noticed, with an odd feeling of amusement, that the orcs pressed themselves closer to the walls as they walked past. Looking at Mairons expression, she could barely keep her laughter inside from the murderous look.

He surprised her again when he looked at her from the corner of his eye and spoke, “You seem to have had quite the attitude change. What has brought this on I wonder.”  
Kayden bit her lip before meeting his gaze, “Your expression and the reactions it received were oddly entertaining my lord. Though, I am confused as to why the summons included me. I have never been to a war council before, and I do not see what I can bring to it that may be helpful,” she confessed, moving closer to his side so that the orcs would not hear them speak.

Mairon hummed for a while as they walked, imbuing the tune with a calming power for Kayden, before he spoke, “I do not know why you have been apart of the summons either. I have my suspicions that Lord Melkor either wishes to test you, or to simply meet you. It is not often that I take someone not from the East to join our ranks, least of all to be my lieutenant.” They were soon in front of the council room doors and Mairon gave her a smirk, “Let us find out shall we?” he said before pushing open the doors and walked over to his seat, pleased to find that Kaydens had placed next to his. As they took their seats, the council began.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayden had never been to a council before, and did not realize that they were, at least during the beginning, boring. The Uruk chief was the first to stand, and he told them all of his forces current positions and what the elves in the area were doing. All of which Kayden had already knew from her scouting forces. Still, she did her best to listen and pay attention to the reports from the various Uruk commanders and their scribes. It was when the Lord of the Balrogs, Gothmog spoke, that her attention was brought back fully.

“Lord Melkor, surely there is a way to speed this up. My balrogs need to be handled, and I’m sure Thuringwethil and Mairon have more pressing matters to attend to as well,” he said, voice crackling like logs burning.

The Uruk who had been talking, stiffened and looked to be holding his breath, clearly afraid of what the Balrog lord would do to him. Melkor looked at Gothmog with a plain expression before looking to Mairon, “I’m sure there is Gothmog. Does anyone have any suggestions?”

Before anyone of the others spoke, Kayden did, “My Lord I can send scribes throughout each of the Uruk and Orc detachments to get their reports and then have all of the details and need to know information from the reports written onto one piece of parchment for a short and to the to the point reading.” The council members stared at Kayden after she spoke, though Mairon had a smile smile on the edges of his lips, and Melkor focused his attention on her.

It was quiet for a few moments before Melkor nodded, “That would be helpful Champion. As soon as possible preferably.” Looking back to the Uruks, Melkor waved his hand sharply, “You’re dismissed. Follow the Champions orders.”

The Uruks quickly bowed and a chorus of “Yes my Lord,” was spoken before they quickly left the room and silence returned.

“I have never seen one so bold during their first council meeting,” Thuringwethil said while looking at Kayden curiously, “Do you have no thought to your own welfare?”

Kayden shook her head slightly, uncomfortable with the amount of attention focused on her, “Of course I am My Lady, most are after all. That idea seemed like it would be the most effective way to handle everything with the least amount of bloodshed inside the fortress.” Pausing, she ran her fingers over her wine glass and said, “I am aware there are servants and slaves that can clean it up, but given the state of the food stores, it seems like the best idea to conserve even their energy. By not having there be any unnecessary work done we can conserve more food by dealing out smaller portions where it is seen fit. Unnecessary work would require us to fuel whoever is tasked with the work, which, if we wanted it done effectively and quickly, would require larger.” Finishing her thought, Kayden looked down to her wine had to restrain herself from downing it in one go, and took a few small drinks instead.

Everyone left at the table, except Mairon, jumped at the sudden sound of slow clapping. Looking to the source of the sound, Kayden saw Melkor, grinning and looking very pleased, clapping his hands slowly. “Very good. I can see now why Mairon choose to bring you back with him.” Melkor said, sharing and appreciative look with Mairon before he stopped clapping and looked back to the table. “Everyone is dismissed. The Uruk reports will be fine for now, but another council will be held in two months time.” he said sharply, and smiled when he saw Mairon put a hand on Kaydens arm as a sign to stay put. Gothmog, Thuringwethil, and the few other chiefs and lieutenants filed out of the quickly, the first two eager to return to their areas and favorite pastimes.

Huffing a loud sigh, Melkor stood and walked away from his throne, rolling his shoulders as he walked to the window. Mairon stood and leaned against the table, small smile more visible now that it was just the three of them. Kayden, unsure of why Mairon had told her to stay, mimicked his position and looked in curious confusion at Melkor.

“I approve,” Melkor said before turning to face them. In only a couple strides, Melkor reached them and looked down at Kayden, a curious look in his eyes. “You have certainly reached my expectations, if not exceeded them,” he told her, smirking in interest at what she would do next.

Mairon hummed and bowed just slightly, “I’m glad my lord. Now, I must get back to work while the light remains,” he said, before walking away from them. Pausing for the briefest of a second to touch Melkors hand, before he left the room.

“I must take my leave as well my Lord. The reports will need to be sorted once they are done and I would rather do that myself,” Kayden said calmly, before bowing. She was shocked when Melkors hand brushed against her cheek and he tilted her head up.

Watching for her reaction, Melkor felt pleased when she straightened and looked him in the eye easily. “I look forward to seeing more of your work Champion,” he purred before letting his hand fall down to his side. 

He felt even more please when Kayden nodded her head and said, “I look forward to any challenge you may lay before,” before she briskly walked out of the room and left Melkor to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayden receives a warning in a dream and is gifted a new set of armor for the incoming storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cerulean Shark for helping me with this chapter. I hope you and everybody else like it!

The first thing Kayden felt when she woke up was pain. Not physical pain of course, but pain in her spirit and mind as her thoughts were flooded with the sight of her commanders both dead, bodies hewn and torn. Jerking upright and almost falling out of the chair she fell asleep in, she rushed out of the library and tore through the halls, reaching the guard room in no time at all. The orcs and uruks startled to attention when she burst through the door.

“Champion?! What is wrong?” one of the orcs asked, worried by the expression on her face.

“Double the scouting parties. Double the guards on the gates. And double all of the wasps. Make sure every group has runners and scouts for if something happens.” she ordered, before the chief uruk nodded his head and sent four of orcs out to distribute the orders. Leaving she room quickly, she shouted over her shoulder, “Be prepared for anything!” and turned to go find her masters.

Her footfalls echoed through the halls as she walked quickly to the throne council, trying to calm herself down from the potential future she saw. Opening the door suddenly and with more force than intended, she saw both commanders looking over a collection of maps on the table. Straightening, Melkor looked confused and curious with a touch of concerned, while Mairon looked and equal combination of confusion, concern, and curiosity.

“Champion?” Melkor asked as Mairon quickly walked to Kayden and place his hands on shoulders.

Brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Mairon led her to standing in between them, “What happened? Why is your song so frantic and high strung?” he asked, weaving his own song with hers in attempt to soothe her song.

Taking a steadying breath, her eyes hardened as she spoke, “There is going to be an attack on the fortress. I can not say when exactly, except that it will be soon, and I know Eonwe will be leading the assault.” Kayden felt the surprise forming in the Ainurs minds and chose to focus on Mairons song.

Melkor was the first to break the silence with a loud growl, as the whole fortress and mountain range began to shake. Two volcanoes burst through from the mountains while part of them cracked and deep fissures ran through them as Melkor released his anger on the earth.

Mairon watched with cold and calculating eyes while Kayden watched in awe from the sheer power that was radiating off of the Vala. Twirling her hair with his fingers, Mairon turned her face towards him and stared into her eyes, trying to figure out how she knew of this. She unflinching stared back and mouthed a name. Orome.

He jerked back at the realization and memory of Kaydens past work under the Huntsman before she joined them. In turn, Melkor stopped his pacing and came over to the two of the them, briefly looking at Mairon before turning his sharp eyes to Kayden. “How, and why are you still speaking with him?” Mairon all but hissed at her.

“I don’t know how he still is managing it. But I suspect that Irmo is helping him since I only ever see or hear these things in my dreams. I have managed to block him out in all ways but that.” Kayden sighed and forced herself to not flinch or fear under the sharp, angry looks on her lords faces. “I can not yet control my dreams, and I doubt I ever will.”

Mairon was the first to soften, and he gently prodded Melkor to do the same, “I see. Don’t worry, Thuringwethil knows more about controlling one’s dreams. Talk to her about this, but in the meantime, we should prepare for the assault,” he said, surprised when Melkor ran his hand through Kaydens hair.

Nodding her head, the three of them walked out of the throne room, and Kayden spoke again, “I have already been to the guard room and given orders in preparation. I propose we have more archers and ballistas near the gates, as well as oil and fire.”

Sharply nodding in agreement, Melkor turned towards the volcanoes, “Very good. Tell the orcs that. Mairon, rouse the dragons and wolves. I will make sure Gothmog and the others are ready as well.”

The two nodded and the three separated, footsteps thundering in the halls as the sky above them grew cloudy and dark, as if sensing the impending battle. The orders were delivered quickly, tones sharp and eyes hard as the wind whipped and snapped, shooting dust and soot into the air.

As the day drew to a close, Kayden opened her armor closest and stilled at the sight. It had been years she had worn her armor, and it still bore the markings of Orome’s hunters. Frowning, she slammed the door shut and made her way to the forges, surprised to see Mairon there. He in turn, raised an eyebrow.

“I need new armor. My old set is not suitable,” she said bluntly while shrugging, forcing her mind to be quiet by shoving her questions about her former master to the corners of her mind.

Smiling, Mairon quickly measured her and set about making it, all to Kayden’s surprise. She watched, impressed by how fast and effective Mairon made her armor. Gleaming black steel that seemed to have blue and purple hints, revealed only in the lantern and fire light, was soon placed before her. The final piece was an even bigger surprise. A black crown, inlaid with a silver design along with six horns joined the set as the sun rose.

She was about to say her thanks when the warning horn blew and they both quickly put on their armor and joined Melkor on top of the gate, watching and waiting in the harsh wind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eonwe leads an attack and has to face his former friends. Many lives are lost in the battle, and many things are revealed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a battle scene, so I hope it is ok. I really just wanted an excuse to write about their fair forms.

The smoke billowed as Eonwe led the attack, with the maiar and elves ducking and dodging the boulders, arrows, and ballistas. The gates were soon opened and a swarm of orcs and uruks charged at them, as Kayden jumped off of the battlements and landed on the battlefield, shattering the earth.

Gripping her lance tightly, she ran through the orcs and clashed with a maia she never met. The two growled as they fought, lance and sword sending sparks flying until Kayden found an opening. Punching her opponent in the face, the metal tore open the skin and the force of it pushed them away. She thrust her lance smoothly in between the armor plates and the maia crumpled to the ground as they screamed in anguish. Steeling herself, she sent up a bursting flare of sparks before running towards the next closest maia. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the fallen one impaled by a ballista arrow.

Screaming filled the battlefield as she cut down elves and maia when the roars of dragons filled the air and she saw Mairon on his dragon, leading the fiery assault with Gothmog and his balrogs soon following. Ordering everyone to fall back into the shadow of the gate, Kayden finally saw Eonwe as he shot down two of the dragons. The ground soon began to thunder as a maia of Tulkas ran towards the fallen dragons and hammered their heads in. Narrowing her eyes as Mairon landed, the two looked at each other before their fair, mortal forms fell away and their true forms appeared.

Horns burst through her skin as all of her eyes opened and her teeth became fangs while her nails broke through her armor and became claws. She grew in size as her pupils split in two and and she let out deep, ground shaking roar as her wild fury was finally unleashed. Breathing through her nose, her vision changed as all of her senses were heightened and she watched with satisfaction as the elves looked upon her in horror as she looked more animalistic and monstrous when a loud sound caught her attention.

Mairon revealed his true form as well, growing in size, the flames surrounded him as his skin hardened into golden and red scales that were as strong as steel. He glowed and fire danced around him as he walked and caused the ground to splitter and crack, veins of lava breaking through his skin as a small crown of horns broke through and matched his helm and a dark mist filled the air around him.

Seeing his former friends, Eonwe let the wind whip around him as his body shone and his two sets of hidden wings unfurled, blowing the orcs back. His armor was bright gold, enough to hurt the eyes of the orcs and his voice rising in pitch. Feathers framed his face and feet as his eyes sharpened and his claws showed as well.

The three once friends stared at each other in silence as the orcs and elves fought each other under their eerie gazes. They were brought out of their stillness when the maia, briefly forgotten by all three of them, charged at Mairon and swung their hammer in an arc, dispersing part of the matter surrounding him.

Focusing her attention on Eonwe, Kayden ran towards him, leaving small craters in her wake as Mairon clashed with the other one. Eonwe met her gaze and his own true form was revealed before he flew upwards and began to fire arrows at her. Ducking and rolling to avoid the arrows, Kayden launched her lance, grinning when he dodged and moved into the path of her knife.  
The knife embedded into his wing, enough to break the pattern of his wing beats and allowing Kayden to jump high enough to grab onto his waist. Stabbing him in the stomach with a second knife, she ripped it out stabbed his other wing, causing the two to fall to the ground, the impact jarring them enough that they landed next to each other.

Rolling to their feet at almost the same time, Eonwe cut through part of her armor and she flinched as the steel of his sword bit into her skin. Growling, she slammed her body against his and rammed her horns into the vulnerable skin around his neck. Shouting in pain, he pushed her away, which she used to roll and grab her lance from where it had landed. They clashed over and over again with such force that the ground around them cracked and the trees shattered while the orcs and elves could not near them, otherwise the sheer strength from their attacks would injure and kill the much frailer forms.

It was hard to tell which side was gaining ground and which one was merely holding the other off. Orcs and elves fell at the speed, and the four Maiar were engaged in brutal combat until power surged through both Mairon and Kayden as Melkor wrapped his songs of power around them. The maia fighting Mairon could tell that a change had happened but had no time to react as Mairon slammed his mace into their ribs and sent them flying. Chasing after them, he grabbed their hand and let his power burn through their body before bashing their head in.

Kayden and Eonwe tore through the others armor and their weapons bit and ripped through their skin. Hooking her lance into one of his wings, she slammed him into the ground ripped the wing off before he flew behind and tore one of her horns out and she threw him off of her. The two panted and circled each other when the sky went black. Looking up, they saw Melkor on Ancalagon and watched as they flew over the field and burned everything in front of them to ashes. Eonwe began to fire arrows at them when Kayden bit his shoulder and ground her teeth, destroying the muscles until he wrangled free.

When Melkor landed on the field, the air turned freezing and frost began to cover the landscape. Swingin his hammer, the ground broke apart and as orcs and elves fell to his relentless attack, his own true form revealed and terrifying to behold. Eyes as black as coal and ringed in fire stared down, his body was the size of a mountain with spikes along his spine and teeth as sharp as knives. Dark matter and smoke surrounded his body and a crown of horns adorned his head as dark, scaled wings opened. Blue, purple, and black stars rested above his horns and cracks in his skin were seen revealing a darkness underneath.

Eonwe flew towards him in an attempt to stop the slaughter of the elves. Deciding that he wasting his time, Kayden turned her attention to the other maiar, noticing that Mairon was doing the same. Tearing wings and arms off of their bodies, she skewered and sliced as Mairon bludgeoned and crushed the maiar and elves, the blood of those they killed staining their armor.

A horn sounded and the three Ainur watched as the opposing forced fled, Eonwe the last to go as he looked between Mairon and Kayden with a conflicted expression, before leading the return to Valinor.

 _‘Should we go after them?’_ Kayden asked, watching as her lord returned to his fair form.

 _‘No. Let them tell my brother of their failure,’_ Melkor said, tone a mixture of bitterness and satisfaction as he looked at her. _‘Let the hounds and dragons feed on the corpses.’_

Nodding her head, she returned to her fair form, noting her injures, before calling her hounds and encouraging them to feed. She smiled when she saw Mairon saying the same to his hounds and the dragons. He had returned to his fair form as well and quickly walked back into the fortress, motioning for her to follow. Satisfaction and tiredness seeped in their bones as they followed Melkor into the throne room.

“You both did well in that battle and I am very pleased at the result.” He smiled at the two and beckoned them to come closer. When they stood right in front of him, wiped away blood from both of their faces before cupping their cheeks, “Rest my prize generals. You have more than earned it,” he said softly. His eyes were warm as Mairon gave him a familiar gaze and Kayden smiled before bowing slightly and leaving them.

Returning to her room, Kayden slipped out of her armor, deciding to clean in later, and quickly scrubbed the blood off of her skin and washed it from her mouth before collapsing onto her bed. Drifting off into the blissfully silent darkness, she was unaware of the thoughts her lords shared as they too cleaned their skin and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the battle gifts are given in secret and confusion meets attraction

Slowly waking up, Kayden was surprised when the side of her bed dipped and a tongue licked her arm. Jolting upright, she found the source laying on her bed. A huge, golden sand colored hound was staring at her, and appeared to be happy, before licking her arm again. Confused and in the process of waking up still, she gingerly pet the hound. Smiling when he pawed towards her and nuzzled against her hand, she began to vigorously pet and scratch him. Laughing at his lows barks and licks, she stopped and gently rubbed his head, making a note to thank whoever sent him to her.

Getting up, she frowned at her armor and set to work cleaning, surprised that it did not take as long as she had expected. Debating on what to do, she quickly dressed and left her room, making her way to the training area with the hound by her side. 

Seeing that it was full of activity, she jumped down to the area and motioned to some of the balrogs, “Come on boys, let spar. And try to hit me like you mean it this time.” The cheers at the challenge made her smile and the roars from the balrogs made her blood sing. The fighting was swift and Kayden felt better as the adrenaline flooded her system, even when her own blood flowed from her nose and mouth. The fighting continued for most of the morning with many of the fighters jumping into the ring, when one of the smaller orcs came running towards them.

“Champion! You are needed in the throne room,” she said, puffing from having run so fast. Kayden raised an eyebrow at the message and dodged a punch from Gothmog before slamming her foot against his stomach, forcing him backwards. “The Lord did not say why, but said he needed you immediately.” At the addition, she sighed and looked to the Balrog lord. The two nodded at each other and Kayden left the fighting ring, quickly walking to the throne room as she wondered what she was needed for.

Entering the room, she was surprised to see Melkor standing by the windows, by himself. Walking to stand close to him, she met his gaze evenly and was curious by what she saw flicker in them, “What do you need of me my Lord?”

He smiled and cupped her cheek, “You did well in the battle yesterday. I wanted to say that, but I think I should add to it.”At her raised eyebrow, he grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You look gorgeous when your fury in unleashed and with blood on you.” Hearing she sharp intake of breath, he brushed his lips against her cheek, then her jaw, and then kissed the corner of her lips, relishing in the taste and smell that uniquely belonged to Kayden and her blood.

Feeling confused, Kayden breathed deeply and rested one hand on Melkors chest, “I wasn’t expecting this,” she managed to say, feeling her whole body growing colder, but not uncomfortably so. Barely turning her head, she met his warm eyes that danced with mischief and something she wasn’t sure she wanted to place, “Anything else?”

He rumbled with silent laughter, reminding her of thunderstorms, before kissing her and pressing her against the wall. Pulling back after a moment, he smiled and ran his hand over her cheek, “Mairon would like to see you in his forge as well.”

Taking a breath to collect herself, she nodded and walked away from him with a racing mind. Her pace quickened the further away she got from the throne room and entered Mairons forge slightly out of breath. “You needed me my Lord?” she asked, hoping she appeared to be acting normal. She was not sure she had succeeded when Mairon looked torn between frowning and smiling when he saw her.

“So I see he already done it,” he murmured as he stood in front of her and ran his hand down her other cheek, smiling down at her. His body radiated warmth and she felt herself relax at the touch until he brushed his lips against hers. “My darling lieutenant, you stole our breath when you fought. You look far to pleasing when covered in red, as you do now,” he said, smearing some of her blood onto his fingertips before kissing her. Feeling her body burn from the heat he radiated, Kayden placed a hand onto his chest as her mind felt like it was drowning in confusion.

When he pulled back, he smiled down and licked the blood off his finger, causing her to flush more than she was sure she already had. Bowing her head slightly, she managed to speak, “I must be going now,” and quickly left the room. Making her way to Thuringwethil’s room, she called for her hound when she saw him and they both slipped into the other woman's room silently and quickly.

“I think I need your help,” she said quietly when Thuringwethil raised an eyebrow. “I...well, something happened and I think hiding here might be a good idea.”

Thuringwethil grinned and teased, “Oh really? It wouldn’t happen to do with the flush and blood on your face? And perhaps two certain men?”

Kayden could only nod briefly at that and fell face first onto the other woman's bed as Thuringwethil fell off of it from laughing so hard. The sound rang out through the hallway as the two ladies spent the day spending time together, laughing and relaxing over the event of the day and anything that came to mind.


End file.
